Traditionally, when building AMOLED displays, it has been the practice to manufacture the display panel backplane and the gate drivers as separate devices. Doing so allows different manufacturing techniques to be applied to each case. If the same techniques could be used to manufacture the gate driver and the display itself, i.e., if the gate driver could be integrated into the back plane of the display, then they could be manufactured simultaneously with fewer components and less assembly required, leading to lower cost displays.